Undertale Corrupted Justice
|image = Corrupted_Justice_Logo.png |caption1 = When what you think is justified is an act of hatred... |author = Paul Grote Beverborg Paulgrobe |date = |website = Tumblr Discord |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Written Story |status = Active |creator = Paul Grote Beverborg |composer = MoonStriker, Droidy365, Pero |spriter = Vuristo, MoonStriker, Droidy395 |writer = Paul Grote Beverborg}} Undertale Corrupted Justice, or just Corrupted Justice, is an AU where the main 8 characters are shifted due to an alteration of events in the past. The AU has gone through 2 reboots before it became its current form, the first removing most of the fanon cringe and the second to suit the written story format after the sprite comic turned out to take way too long due to the big dependance on other people to make the sprites. Long before Frisk falls down, the Underground used to be a peaceful place. Asgore and Toriel ruled over the Underground together and despite hem being trapped in a mountain monsters were relatively happy. However, one day, a human fell down. Not Chara, but a human with the Soul of . Asriel found him and took him to his parents, but there the human recognized Asgore from a painting of the war, as the same monster who killed his grandfather. In his sudden rage, in the middle of the night he killed Asgore in his sleep, and when Toriel tried to stop him, he mercilessly dusted her as well. However, their young child Asriel, who was unable to sleep that night, silently witnessed his parents' murder from the room's door, unnoticed by the anger-filled attacker... A while after the tragic event, Undyne took the throne due to Asriel being too young to rule and not wanting to take the throne after what happened to his parents. And the fact he disappeared from the castle did not make it easier either. After the murderer got caught and executed, she demanded that the other 2 humans that had fallen down in the meantime had to be killed too, as well as all humans that would fall after. However, Alphys disagreed with these decisions, especially with with the first one, and tried to talk her out of it, and when this didn't work she went to the Ruins to protect the other humans that would fall down. She tried to find the human duo to bring them with her, but she was too late for it. In the Ruins she found Asriel, who was planning to commit suicide, and talked him out of this thought, convincing him to become a beacon of hope for monsterkind. His later stardom caused Mettaton to struggle to get the fame he desired however. Sans and Papyrus got appointed as the Royal Scientist and Captain of the Guard after Alphys' self-exile and the murder of Doge. Sans was afraid his brother would become the Guard's laughing stock, and did an experiment on him to make him more willing to kill when neccesary. However, this experiment soon turned out to have failed... Characters Undertale Characters Frisk Frisk is an orphan, they're the 8th fallen human and the second red-souled one in a row. Unlike in Undertale, Frisk is a talking protagonist. They quickly get angry and are not 100% pacifistic, however, they generally try to be. In the Genocide story, Frisk is extremely different from their canon counterpart, being very aggressive and violent. They haven't been through the Underground yet, and are a parallel version of their more peaceful version. Asgore (Fallen role) Asgore is the narrator, and his narration is more personal than that of Chara in Undertale, often stating his thoughts on what's going on. His name isn't revealed until the confrontation with Flowey at the end of the Ruins arc, going by the Narrator until then. He appears in a physical form at the end of the Genocide route, where he destroys the world because the Genocide made him believe humanity is rotten to the core and deserves to be destroyed. Flowey/Toriel (Soulless Angel role) Flowey looks mostly the same as in Undertale, but she's female and has female facial features due to this. She also has Toriel's speaking quirks. Instead of toying around with the timelines, she rarely resets, and rather than having a Kill or be killed mentality, she hates humans a lot. As Omega Flowey, she is a bit stronger than Undertale Omega Flowey due to the corrupting powers of the Justice soul. After gathering the human and monster souls, Toriel herself is similar to Asriel at that point, and gets corrupted in this form as well after everyone is SAVEd. Alphys (Caretaker role) Alphys is the caretaker of the Ruins. She enjoys watching anime and Asriel's shows with Chara, usually while eating ice cream. She is a bit nervous, but way less than UT Alphys, and has a slight friendship with Sans and Napstablook. She has a picture of Undyne in her room, and looks at it every evening. She is happier than Toriel is in Undertale due to Chara's company. Her lightning magic can be much more powerful than in Undertale if she wants, however, during battle she only uses weak attacks that in the first phase also are extremely easy to dodge. Alphys also has a cat named Mew Mew, which is based on her Deltarune counterpart and this short comic. Ruins Dummy The Ruins Dummy has an anime-styled wig and goes Super Saiyan when Frisk angers him by calling it weird. As it never gets to do an attack, its exact power in this form is unknown, although it is known to be extremely high, at least over 9000. Chara (Recluse role) Chara is the 7th fallen human, with the soul of Determination, and the only human that stayed in the Ruins. She likes to play with her knives and carve words and images in the walls. She is sarcastic and very hostile towards Frisk while they are in the Ruins, due to her hatred for humanity, however, deep inside she's somewhat shy and insecure, and most of how she behaves is a facade. In her time with Alphys, she started enjoying anime, and her liking of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 is disliked a lot by Alphys. During this time the two also discovered she has the ability to use magic. In the endings where Alphys becomes queen, she gets the function of royal advisor, and after True Pacifist Napstablook teaches her how to play guitar. Chara is female in this AU. She is also one of the characters who needs to be SAVED in the Toriel fight. Napstablook (Judge role) Napstablook is located in Snowdin, and the first person you meet there. Instead of capturing the human, as Mettaton and Papyrus tell him to do, he rather makes music. He is not as depressed as in Undertale due to Mettaton still being with him (unless when you kill him, after which he falls into an extreme depression), but he is very annoyed due to his cousin dragging him into all his shenanigans, and tries to help Frisk surviving them. He has 2 houses, Sans and Papyrus' old house in Snowdin and his original house in Waterfall, which he sometimes visits if he wants to be alone. He applied for a sentry job to get away from Mettaton sometimes, but doesn't take any of Sans' jobs in Hotland. Mettaton (Ambitious role) Mettaton is located in Snowdin, together with Napstablook. Instead of wanting to become part of the Royal Guard, he wants to become the star of the Underground by capturing the human and record it, and to do so, he puts disco balls, speakers and tile puzzles all over Snowdin. He is not as powerful as his Undertale counterpart, his box form being just very defensive instead of near indestructible as an example, and due to its lack of attacking power he only uses it in his "date". Instead of a scarf like Papyrus, he wears a pink cape. Canine Unit None of the Canine Unit's members are fought outside of Genocide, for various reasons. Doge Doge was the Royal Guard's captain in the period after Undyne got crowned queen and before Papyrus got appointed as Captain of the Guard, and got killed by Justice during an attempt to capture him to bring him to Undyne for execution. Her personality was comparable to that of Inverted Fate's character Dohj, as both are based on the same scrapped character. Grillby Grillby's does not often get visited by Sans anymore. Instead, Papyrus goes to eat there when inspecting the Snowdin royal guard (not very willingly, but only because the rest of the guard gathers her), and Sans only visits very occasionally. Unlike in Undertale, Sans doesn't have a tab, and instead pays with his science fundings. Monster Kid Monster Kid is now Papyrus "OFFICIAL HUMAN DEFEATING ASSISTANT FIRST CLASS!", he helps setting up traps and puzzles and looking for humans (the position also gave him a COOL KID shirt, which he replaced the striped shirt with to show he's not just a kid anymore). Sometimes he tries all kinds of ridiculous ways to make him a bit cooler, but fails horribly. Papyrus (Captain of the Guard role) Papyrus is the captain of the Royal Guard. Due to the experiment Sans did on him, he starts to hear voices in his head, resulting in talking to himself. The only non-guard monsters that talk to him often are Monster Kid, the Temmies and Mad Dummy, who insults him every time he passes by. He believes Sans and Undyne have forgotten about him, which is untrue. In Genocide the desire to protect everyone results in the voices disappearing, and him becoming what the experiment was meant to make him. Annoying Dog Annoying Dog does not appear in Snowdin, but he still torments Papyrus in Waterfall. He has a dojo in the Ruins. Mad Dummy Mad Dummy now enjoys bullying Papyrus. She has a bone stuck inside of her, the result of Papyrus getting tired of it, and never bothering to pull it out, as every time they meet Papyrus' mean voice gets into control. Pulling it out and patching her is her sparing method. The Mew Mew doll she ends up possessing was found in the Ruins when visiting the Ruins Dummy instead of in the lab. Temmies After Papyrus discovered the Temmies, he befriended them, thinking they are "THE CUTEST MONSTERS EVER." Now Temmie has been to colleg after Papyrus paid for it, and now sells pasta-flavoured Tem Flakes. Sans (Royal Scientist role) Sans is a lazy scientist, often quitting big experiments, like Asriel's human-eradication machine (which v2 of became Mettaton's body) and the DT experiment, out of laziness. He used to watch Papyrus on his monitor, but after he changed, he couldn't get himself to look at him anymore, and lies to himself his brother is alright, pulling up a facade of happiness towards everyone else. He is often seen inventing remote controlled machines, something he started to build to not think about what he did to his brother and now really enjoys making. These machines take over his Hotland sentry post and hotdog stand. Unlike Alphys, he actually fights Frisk in Genocide, using a remote controlled robotic version of himself called S.A.N.S. Asriel (Celebrity role) Asriel is almost literally the star of the Underground. After his parent's death, he grew a hatred towards humanity, wanting all humans to be destroyed. He enjoys Frisk's struggling in his shows and eventually, once he finally breaks after Frisk survives his final show in the STAR, goes to extremes to kill them. Outside of that, he always stays positive, and encourages others to do so as well. Instead of wanting to leave the Underground with Frisk's soul, he wants to give it to Undyne to break the Barrier and destroy humanity. He has no box or NEO form, as he is not a robot, and he is an adult due to him never dying and turning into Flowey. He also is one of the characters that need to be SAVED in the Toriel fight. Parsnik, Migospel and Moldessa This trio is hired by Asriel to kill Frisk and serves as a mini-boss in Hotland. Muffet Muffet has insomnia due to the constant flashing lights in Hotland. Asriel attempts to hire her, but she refused the offer due to her dislike of him, and instead she tries to take Frisk's soul for herself. Due to her insomnia, her attacks are less accurate, and she often uses the wrong attack. Burgerpants He still isn't a fan of his job, but Asriel treats him better than MTT in UT. He sometimes appears in his shows, either as a small cameo or comic relief, but he is promised a major role as Asriel's sidekick in The Adventures of the Great Starman! when he finishes his acting lessons. He also has a Crossbones comic at his workplace, given to him by Sans for when there are no customers around. It is unknown how Sans obtained it. Amalgamates The Amalgamates never were created, as Sans doesn't make the same mistakes Alphys makes in Undertale, never having injected monsters with Determination. 98-bot A robot made by Sans to help him with his job, which Asriel modified to be a human eradication machine. It serves as a mini boss in the STAR. Undyne (Monarch role) Undyne is the queen of the monsters. Originally she was very determined to kill the falling humans, but got unsure if it was the right thing when Integrity and especially Kindness became her victims, both being complete pacifists, Kindness even willingly giving up her SOUL. She filled the throne room with Echo Flowers instead of golden flowers to remind her of home, but they ended up echoing the last words of the fallen humans, which causes her to have even more regrets. Added Characters Emboo The creator's self-insert, a purple ghost flame (the child of a fire elemental and a ghost) with a creepy yellow face, haunting the forests of Snowdin. He loves darkness, spooky things, reading and listening to music. As he is made of fire, he hates water, as it is deadly to him. Koffin-K The TS!Underswap villain gets referenced in Mettaton's news segment. He has less power and influence than his original counterpart in TS!Underswap has. Papyrus' Voices Papyrus has 4 voices in his head: * The Mean: This voice is similar to Classic Underfell Papyrus and very mean to Papyrus and gets mad every time he does something wrong. He also thinks Papyrus is too nice, and helping weak monsters is a pathetic waste of time. In the Exiled Queen ending, he takes over Papyrus' mind almost completely. * The Classic: Papyrus' old self. Very optimistic and kind. He gets scared when Papyrus gets angry, and when he tries to kill Frisk. Believes everyone can be good. He's in control most of the time. * The Cool Dude: Appeared when Monster Kid started following him. Wants Papyrus to be cooler than he is already. * Sans: Sans' voice also haunts through his mind. He acts like he doesn't care about Papyrus anymore, which results him into thinking the actual Sans has forgotten him. He also makes Puns occasionally. Eccentris A tea drinking mushroom with an eccentric personality, living in a teapot in Waterfall. He is the self insert of TheEccentric1851. Sentrybot A robot made by Sans to guard the Hotland entrance. It has one fatal "flaw" however: it is built to be as lazy as its creator and only is active half of the time. For giggles, it is even programmed to snore when the rest of its systems are deactivated. Hotdogbot A robot made by Sans to sell hotdogs in the now non-illegal stand. It is extremely good at putting them on people's heads, due to the fact that it can fly. It still doesn't go higher than 30 hotdogs however, as it cannot fly higher than that. Remotebot A robot made by Sans to control the smaller Hotland robots due to the fact he has only 2 arms and needs to use them for other things. This robot is a massive control freak and can overload when it doesn't have control over a situation. S.A.N.S A robotic copy of Sans, purely made used to stop Frisk in Genocide during the time Frisk is in Waterfall. He is way stronger than Sans, except for the fact he doesn't have the ability to ignore invincibility frames or inflict Karma. Its name stands for Supremely Advanced No-mercy System. Justice takes the role of the antagonist of the backstory. His preferred weapon was a bow and arrow. He died at the age of 25 during a public execution for the murders of Asgore, Toriel and Doge. His name is unknown. The second human to fall down, and the brother of Lily. He fell down while climbing Mt. Ebott to prove his bravery to his friends. He was usually peaceful, but never hesitated to fight when in danger. Before Undyne started the anti-human policy and ordered his soul, he and his sister lived in Snowdin. He died on the age of 18. The third human to fall down, and the sister of Roy. She fell down a few hours after his brother when looking for him. She was pretty shy, but managed to make a few friends among the monsters, before Undyne started the Anti-human policy and executed them. She loved playing tennis during her life. She died at the age of 15. The 4th human to fall down. He stayed with Alphys for a long time, but eventually went to Snowdin where the Canine Unit captured him and brought him to Undyne. He died at the age of 10. The 5th human to fall down. After falling down, she escaped capture for a while, helping out the more peaceful monsters with her medical skills, having worked as a nurse on the surface. When she tried to reason with Undyne after her capture, she quickly got killed however. She died at the age of 17. The girl who fell down before Chara. When hearing the tale of Monsterkind, she willingly let herself get captured for their freedom. It was rumored by some her pendant had magical properties. She died at the age of 16. Locations Undertale Locations Ruins The Ruins have many Japanese influences, and on the walls of the later areas are many knife marks from Chara. The puzzles are also different and more complicated, including some of Hotland's, and the spikes at the exits are replaced by blue lasers. The room with the 4 Froggits now is a little shopping street, and Alphys' home is filled with anime posters and DVDs with anime on it, instead of books about snails. There are 3 accessable bedrooms now as well, one being for Chara, one for Alphys and one for Frisk. Snowdin Snowdin is filled with disco lights, music boxes, and tile puzzles, to the annoyance of its inhabitants, who are getting a lack of sleep. The poorly made gates are replaced by orange lasers, and a sign saying not to keep moving through them, written in a way that makes it obvious you have to do the opposite. The hidden room in Napstablook's and Mettaton's house now contains a music studio where some tracks from the Original Undertale are hidden. Waterfall Waterfall contains much more puzzles and traps, and some poorly made gates from Papyrus' early days as the captain of the Royal Guard. Undyne's house is now a small museum about the former guard captain, and next to it stands Papyrus' house, which is a giant rock carved into the shape of his skull. The Blook snail farm is abandoned, and Napstablook only comes there when he wants to be alone. Behind it lies a small tunnel leading to Eccentris' house. Hotland/STAR (CORE) Hotland and the CORE, which is now renamed STAR, have many billboards containing stars, rainbows, and flashy lights, in an attempt of Asriel to bring more positivity there, but it mainly gives the inhabitants sleep problems. Remote controlled machines also are scattered throughout the areas, making life a bit easier but also creating new puzzles. Mettaton Resort is now Asriel Resort and has an Asriel statue with even more flashing lights instead of a Mettaton shaped fountain, and STAR's layout is very different to Undertale's CORE. True Lab The True Lab is very different, and much less of it is explorable. One room here is the original hidden room that is located below Sans' house in Undertale. New Home The city itself is filled with statues of the Dreemurrs, the castle is much more of a castle, and the throne room now contains Echo Flowers. A small puzzle located nearby the castle opens its gate, which is made out of spears. Miscellaneous * Mettaton has a "fabled Colored Attack", which works similar the joy-con mode except it's orange and light blue and allows to go trough attacks of the same color no matter the movement. * The items related to the humans change, with the exception of the Though Gloves: ** The Faded Ribbon belonged to Chara rather than Thomas. ** The Toy Knive is replaced by the Pair of Scissors. ** The Manly Bandana is replaced by the Winter Jacket. ** The Ballet Shoes are replaced by the Medicine Case. ** The Old Tutu is replaced by the Nurse Uniform. ** The Torn Notebook is replaced by the Tennis Racket. ** The Cloudy Glasses are replaced by the Torn Skirt. ** The Burnt Pan is replaced by the Broken Umbrella. ** The Stained Apron is replaced by the Jade Pendant. ** The Empty Gun is replaced by the Spare Arrow. ** The Cowboy Hat is replaced by the Leather Cap. ** The Worn Dagger is replaced by the Rusty Spear. ** The Heart Locket is replaced by the Broken Helmet. ** The Real Knife is replaced by the King's Trident. ** The Locket is replaced by the Queen's Tiara. * The fallen human order is: Justice, Bravery, Perseverance, Patience, Integrity, Kindness, Determination (Chara), Determination (Frisk). Of the first 6, each one gets more innocent than the previous. * There now 8 characters that need to be SAVEd in Toriel's fight, due to Chara's and Asriel's inclusion. * Face Steaks are replaced by Star-shaped cookies (Star Cookies). Neutral ending changes * In the endings where Mettaton is alive, Napstablook calls Frisk, while Sans still does this in the ones where he is killed, as Napstablook is too depressed after his cousin's death. The exception is the aborted Genocide ending, in which Chara calls them. * When Alphys becomes queen, Chara joins her as their royal advisor. She also talks to Frisk in the flawed pacifist endings. * In the ending where Alphys is overthrown by Papyrus, who's lead by the mean voice in his head, Chara gets executed as the first of the new group of 7 human souls, putting Alphys in a state of depression and end up with her committing suicide. Sans believes his experiment on Papyrus was a mistake since he's nothing like his brother anymore, leading to his disappearance. * In the ending where Alphys is overthrown and Papyrus is killed, Chara gets accidentally killed in the chaos, and Sans ends up storing her soul at a place it's safe from harm. * The ending where Mettaton becomes king is similar to UT's Mettaton ending, except Napstablook becomes his agent, as well as his assistant for his shows. * Mettaton's role in the other neutral endings changes as well from Papyrus'. * Papyrus has a less big hatred towards Frisk and humanity than Undertale Undyne in his endings where Alphys is killed, and simply continues Undyne's plan since it is what he believes was what she would want him to do. * Sans only disappears in the ending where Papyrus overthrows Alphys. In the others he keeps doing his job like he used to. * Asriel's ending is actually more similar to Undertale's queen Undyne ending. * Chara becomes queen in an ending where all killable main characters and up to 15 lesser monsters are killed. In this ending she wishes to get revenge on humanity, especially Frisk, and takes control over and weaponizes the Underground to do so. * Rather than Annoying Dog, Emboo becomes king in the neutral ending where only the killable main characters die. Sub AUs The sub AUs with (noncanon) behind them are not directly connected to the main AU. Inverted Justice This sub AU explores the question of what'd happen if the Toriel fight ended in the same way as the pre-Inverted Fate Asriel fight. The main difference is 8 lost souls swap instead of 6. Alphys was crowned queen, but didn't start the anti-human policy until the monsters started rebelling against her. This decision angered Undyne, who went to the Ruins to kill humans. Instead of telling him to become a beacon of hope, she kept Asriel in the Ruins to train him to become a human fighter. Sans became Royal Guard Captain to protect his brother from the heavy task, and Papyrus became the Royal Scientist instead. He told Napstablook the little ghost had potential and gave him a position in the guard, and ignored Mettaton, who became determined to show the world he is the best of the 2 ghosts. Chara managed to make it past Undyne, Asriel and all of the guards, and with Papyrus' help disguises herself as an edgy robotic superstar, using the show name The CORE Killer. Undertale Corrupted Justice: A Spin in the Story This sub AU is sort of a combination between Storyspin and Corrupted Justice, yet also not. Everything up until the death of Kindness played out the same, until this event broke Undyne and made her quit as queen and reunite with Alphys. After Undyne stepped down, Sans became the king, as Asriel lashed out to Undyne for "giving up", and was deemed too dangerous to rule. Angered, he rebelled against Sans' new rule of fair judgement for humans, taking control over Waterfall, which forced Papyrus to restation to the Ruins. Without Alphys in the Ruins to keep her there, Chara went through the rest of the Underground, where it turned out Asgore's consciousness had latched on to her. With Sans' help, they managed to extract it and put it into a robotic vessel, basically reviving their former king. Impressed, Chara decided to study monster science and later on became the Royal Scientist. Having yet another celebrity to be more famous than him in the robotic Asgore, Mettaton gave up on becoming a celebrity for monsters, and made it his life goal to kill a human to take their soul and go through the barrier to the surface, and went to the Ruins to do so. Napstablook doesn't like his cousin's plan however, and wants to bring the humans safely to the castle to be judged. But Mettaton is not the only threat in the Ruins, as Flowey still is waiting for her revenge... Undertale Corrupted Justice: Power of NEO A Disbelief/Revenge type of scenario where Napstablook dies in Snowdin in Genocide to protect his cousin. Now an enraged Mettaton has been upgraded by Sans, to give one final performance. Fallen Justice The Underfell version of Corrupted Justice. After Justice fell down, Toriel and Asgore decided to frame him for a murder attempt to justify an anti-human policy and eventual all-out war. However, Justice killed them in self-defense and fled. Asriel knew about the plan, and decided to silence everyone who came too close to finding out about it. Undyne eventually officially made him head of the Truth Control Unit (TCU). Alphys seems like a kind mother, but secretly does research on Chara and does only pretend to care for her. Chara does not know this, and thinks Alphys' kindness is genuine. Chara is very friendly towards Frisk and does not fight them. Corrupted Swap (noncanon) The Underswap version of Corrupted Justice. Papyrus is a lazy scientist who often smokes, while Sans is the enthusiastic Royal Guard captain, with one of his head's voices being as lazy as his classic counterpart. Meanwhile Napstaton is an overambitious wannabe radio star doing everything to become famous, and Monster Teen is his human-hating "rival". Turnedtables: Corrupted Kindness (noncanon) The Turnedtables version of Corrupted Justice. Aside from CJ's character switches, Shane (Justice) and Kibo (Kindness) swap places. The fallen humans here are the ones from Turnedtables. Unlike the other sub-AUs, this one belongs to Ninadroid. Preboot differences Since the AU has been rebooted twice, much changed since the beginning of the AU. A list of things that have heavily changed since the first reboot, most for the better: * Characters could inflict both the soul colors used in their Undertale battles and those of the characters they replace. * Chara had her design from Undertale with no changes besides her being somewhat taller. * Alphys wore robes like Toriel. * Chara was less hostile and more so toying around with Frisk. * Napstablook had a Genocide battle, where he would give you a "sad time". * In the Genocide battle Napstablook a glowing eye like fanon Sans (at least he didn't have a jacket). * Napstablook had his design from Undertale with no changes, besides during said Genocide battle. * Napstablook was not involved with the guard. * Mettaton was terrible at cooking like Papyrus in Undertale. He baked Face Steaks. * Papyrus had one more voice in his head, being a cook. * Undyne gave Papyrus the guard position for him to stop begging for it. * Papyrus' Genocide fight was basically Disbelief. * Monster Kid wasn't Papyrus' helper but just an obsessive fan like in Undertale. * Sans actually did create the Amalgamates. * Asriel always was in the CORE, and communicated to Sans and Frisk through a remote-controlled computer screen. * The Asriel ending required Mettaton to be dead while the Mettaton ending didn't require Asriel to be dead. * Migospel, Parsnik, Moldessa, Doge, 98-bot, Emboo, Eccentris and Koffin-K were not present/mentioned in the story (Emboo and Eccentris weren't even created yet at that point). * Justice was much more of an antagonist, appearing after 5 Genocide runs in a row as the true final boss. * Areas were much less changed from the originals. * The CORE was still named CORE rather than STAR. * The Underfell version was much different. Some things also changed when the AU was rebooted from a comic to a written story to suit the medium change better, mainly in the Ruins: * Frisk was a silent protagonist. * Asgore did not have dialogue outside of his narration. * Flowey had much less lines in her first encounter. * Alphys' and Chara's first encounters went much differently. * Battles played out much more like they do in Undertale. Story Main Story |-| Ruins = * Some Awkward Encounters * Over 9000 Emberassing Moments * Talks and Calls * Sudden Hostility * I'M NOT HUMAN! * Meeting Local Residents * The Nerd Lair * Convince Me * Another Attempt * Interlude 1: Memories * Once Upon a Time |-| Snowdin = * A Spooky Friend, a Robotic Foe * Smile! You're on TV! |-| Waterfall = * Interlude 2: One Last Time * DYNAMIC DUO, COMING AT YOU-O! * ... * Interlude 3: I'll do it myself * COOL FRIENDS |-| Hotland/CORE = * Your Worst Enemy * ... * Interlude 4: Helping a Friend * ... * Countdown to Selfdestruct |-| New Home = * Interlude 5: Preparations * Almost There * Echoes of the Past * The Spear of Justice * OMEGA |-| After Flowey = * Retry * Reasoning * Reunition * Interlude 6: According to Plan Side Stories |-| Post-Pacifist = * How Undyne yote out the police * Sans' ketchup problem * Papyrus' bad day (THE WORST EVER!) * The worst dream ever, by Mettaton |-| The Neutral Endings = * An Ending - Complete (Queen Alphys/near true pacifist) * TAKE CONTROL! (Overthrown Queen/King Papyrus) * Dethroned (Overthrown Queen) * Erasing History (King Mettaton) * Her Wish (King Papyrus) * Reign of the Spook (King Emboo) |-| Emptied = Emptied is the neutral ending following Chara's struggle to survive in an Underground that got a hatred for humans after a near-Genocide from Frisk. * Revenge |-| Genocide = * A Desire for LOVE * The Show Mustn't Go On * Disbelief * The Fall of a Star * The True Hero |-| Extras = * JumbledTale crossover * Preboot comic test Gallery CJ Flowey.png|Created by Vuristo CJAlphys.png|Created by MoonStriker CorruptedJusticeChara.png|Created by MoonStriker CJNapstablook.png|Created by MoonStriker CJ - Mettaton.png|Created by Vuristo, originally made for Changing the Story Logo2-1.png|Created by Droidy365 Trivia * There is no swap allowed where Chara and Asriel swap like in Storyswap, since it would not make sense with Chara's story in this timeline, and since the universe started as regular Undertale. The only exception is Inverted Justice, because that is considered something entirely different by the author. A swap version of Inverted Justice and A Spin in the Story would have to follow this rule however. * This AU coincidentally shares a lot of roles with an AU called Shiftedtale, and has the same major roles as the (formerly first iteration of) an AU of one of the author's friends, Changing the Story. * The Ruins arc contains many references to anime and movies that exist in real life, most notably Pokemon. * Chara's reboot design is based on that of Roxie, the poison type gym leader from Pokemon Black and White 2, due to both characters having a striped shirt. The fact Napstablook teaches her how to play guitar after True Pacifist also is a reference to this, as said character leads a rock band. * Luna and Jade are named after the protagonists of the Underswap take Integrity and TheEccentric1851's take on Undertale Green respectively. * The chapter name DYNAMIC DUO, COMING AT YOU-O! comes from Juno Songs' Popple & Rookie lyrics video. * In Alphys' room there is a poster of an anime named Sword GF, which is a reference to Underswap MH, where it is Undyne's favorite anime. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Written story